


ZPD: The Dreadful Case

by MagnificentVillainx



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Fanfiction, Fear, Gas - Freeform, Halloween, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnificentVillainx/pseuds/MagnificentVillainx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's October 31th in Zootopia, Halloween night. Bogo finds a lead for a case that seemed to be buried, it's up to Judy and Nick to follow this lead and find what has Bogo so concerned as they try to not fall in the claws of worst of their nightmares; the Scarewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Docks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first ever attempt on a Fanfic' stuff! So i know it will not be perfect, and the writing may seem a little ackward, short, meh, but believe me, i'm giving everything i've got so you people can enjoy this story reading it, as much as i did writing it :) Have Fun!
> 
> PD: The villain's style refference it's pretty obvious ;)

 ~A couple of months before the Night Howler incident~

 

The docks of Zootopia were crawling with cops, there were patrols blocking every entrance and exit, helicopters illuminating the place with their huge searchlights, and at the end, an impenetrable barricade made with police cars with a bunch of officers aiming with their tranq-guns.   
   
The objective was already on sight, Hangar number eight was waiting to the assaulted.   
   
"All right! special units, get in!"   
   
Bogo gave the order to the SWAT unit to enter de hangar. The spec-ops prepared a huge swat- tank equipped with a battering ram, the vehicle charged fiercely against the gates, but it didn't knock them down in neither the first or second charge, it was just in the third strike that the gates finally surrendered.   
   
The fall of the gates made a huge noise in the entire docks and raised a curtain of dust, when it had vanished, the SWAT spec-ops quickly entered the hangar and fortunately, they found just what they were looking for.   
   
The hangar itself was pretty empty, the dark corners were empty, there were a couple of barrels on the borders alongside some crates and utility stuff, like ropes, metal bars, and some tools scattered around.   
   
But the police was looking for something else, they were looking for a mammal, a criminal that had been outrunning them for months... And that criminal was the masked wolf standing in the center of the hangar with a briefcase on his right hand, surrounded by a group of lambs with an intimidating appearance.   
   
The spec-ops were aiming their tranq-rifles at the group inside the hangar, Bogo however, ordered them to stand down, then he took a step and advanced to the lambs.   
   
"Well... this should be good" Bogo crossed his arms and gave a menacing look to the criminal group.   
   
"You said this place was safe!, you dumb wolf!" one of the lambs hit the wolf in the arm with his hoof.   
   
"What are you expecting to tell Doug, huh?!" another lamb hit the wolf in the other arm.   
   
The wolf didn't say a word, he didn't even pay attention to the lambs, he just stared right at the eyes of Bogo.   
   
Tension began to take over the place, the looks of both Bogo and the wolf were some of the most feared in the entire city. One represented the most rigorous and hard side of justice, which was the justice that even common citizens among mammals feared. But the other look, the look that was coming from the eyes of the mysterious masked wolf, it was an ever scarier look, not because it was intimidating like Bogo's one...   
   
But because it had a terrifying vibe.   
   
The darkness of its aura, the despair that came from his white and empty eyes, the phantasmagoric scent that made even the toughest polar bear of the ZPD tremble in fear.   
   
Even Bogo, in a really, really really really tiny - and also really away from his though cop facade - corner of his mind, felt that fear.   
   
Though it seemed that the silence could last for several more minutes, the wolf finally spoke.   
   
"It seems that you have indeed trapped all of us, officer" the wolf slowly began to walk away from the lambs, right to the front of Bogo.   
   
The spec-ops reaffirmed their positions, not letting the wolf unseen for not even a second. The wolf was finally in front of the chief, still giving him that horrible look of his eyes, he stretched his paw forward, in signal of handing in the briefcase to the buffalo. Bogo raised an eyebrow, as he expected a more tenacious and fierce resistance from the wolf, since his profile categorized him as a really dangerous mammal, but instead, he got this, a strange but yet calm surrender on his part. Bogo turned his look of from the eyes of the wolf, and looked the briefcase instead, he finally got his hoofs on its content, that had him and the entire ZPD worried.   
   
But when he put one of his hoofs on it, and looked back to the eyes of the wolf...   
   
The masked mammal draw which seemed to be a remote-control device from his coat, and he immediately pressed the button on it.   
   
Seconds after that, steam powered machines activated and revealed themselves from the shadows, there was one in each corner of the room, and a really big one right on top of both the wolf and Bogo.   
   
"What is the meaning of this?!" shouted of the lambs.   
   
"Did i say you trapped all of us, officer?" the wolf's mouth seemed to smirk even beneath the mask, as he also gave a slight laugh, "What i really wanted to say... is that you trapped all of YOU here!"   
   
The steam machines began to expel bursts and bursts of a brown colored gas, that just in a few instants, overrun the entire hangar.   
   
"Retreat, retreat!" Bogo pointed towards the fallen gates, he drew his radio from his pocket and shouted to it as he began to run to the exit, "We have a gas situation here!, we need help and we need it NOW!".   
   
Waves and waves of spec-ops ran out of the hangar, the gas started to spread all around the nearby area to the hangar, cops from both the barricade and the patrols ran away from their command posts, as they already were aware of what was that gas capable of. But some of the officers were not, and were just inches away from living an horrible nightmare.   
   
Some of the spec-ops that were affected by the gas even before they could have ran from the hangar, were now rolling the floor, covering their faces with their paws, screaming in both fear and pain, but mostly fear, and between all of the now affected cops, were also the lambs that stayed in the hangar with the wolf, who had just mysteriously disappeared when the gas machines activated.   
   
Bogo was kneeling right in the entrance of the hangar, coughing and trying his best to breath only when he felt it was extremely necessary, he dropped his radio and finally lied on his chest, still coughing due to the amount of gas he breathed inside the hangar. As he tried to get up, he saw a group of gas-mask ops approaching to him, he felt relieved to see that help finally got to their position and smirked...   
   
But all changed suddenly.   
   
The gas-mask ops transformed into what seemed to be a giant shadow with gloomy red eyes and enormous teeth, like a predator monster or some kind of it, but just the look and roar of the beast made Bogo open his eyes wide and jump scare' to his back, trying to get away from the monster as quick as possible. He felt hopeless, desperate, overtaken by the menacing appearance of the monster, and finally accepting, that for the first time in his entire carrier, the chief of the ZPD, the toughest buffalo of the entire precinct, chief Bogo, now trembled in fear, as the shadow slowly approached him with a sick smile on his face, licking his teeth and roaring louder and louder.   
   
Bogo finally closed his eyes and let out a scream, a scream that burned in his mind forever... And after that, he passed out.   
   
Several hours passed since the hangar incident, the gas was wiped out with the usage of the helicopters antlers, so the zone now was partially clean. Bogo woke up inside an ambulance, breathing hard and with his face completely covered in sweat, he put a hoof on his head and tried to remain calm, breathing slower and slower every time. Finally, by the time he was done and back to his though cop persona', a tiger officer approached the open door of the ambulance.   
   
"Good to see you awake chief, we were starting to-   
   
"Where is he?" Bogo interrupted the officer and quickly tried to stand up, only to fall to the ground as he was still weak due to the gas "Agh..."   
   
"Chief!" the tiger knelt Bogo's side and helped him to stand "You're still too weak, get back to the ambulance's stretcher and rest..."   
   
"I... I..." Bogo began to breath hard again, "I want him behind bars for this".   
   
"I'm sorry chief, the wolf got away" the tiger shook his head from side to side, "But we got the lambs of Doug's gang".   
   
"And how are our men doing it?"   
   
The officer remained silent for a few seconds, a sorrowful look soon took control of his face, he breathed in and out, an began to spoke "Most of our men will need psychiatric treatment after this, we've got a couple of ones like you that managed to already wake up and come back to normal... But there are also others, others that are still living in this 'nightmare' produced by that gas, some are screaming, and the others just tremble, but... Things are looking pretty bad outside chief..."   
   
Bogo waked towards the ambulance and lied back on the stretcher inside, he looked up away from the tiger, took a deep breath and said to himself; "Sly but treacherous wolf..."   
   
Meanwhile, far away from the docks, in the darkest corner of the city, hidden behind a bunch of green trash cans, the wolf was having an interest conversation...   
   
"You screwed up everything, didn't you?".   
   
"I just did what was necessary for me to escape!" the wolf seemed to be upset, "You think i wanted to waste that amount of gas?".   
   
"A whole cargo of your crap is gone, as so are five of my men!".   
   
"I'm sorry, but you know how this business is..." there was a silence in the line for a few seconds.   
   
"Accidents happen?".   
   
"Exactly, besides there's nothing i can do to remediate it, so i think that-   
   
"Oh, but there's something i can do... Our deal is off".   
   
"What?" the wolf suddenly stood up and threw away his mask, his teeth began to almost tear apart each other as they pressed strongly, his pupils where so small that even without the mask, he looked even more insane than before, he was completely mad, "You can't do that!"   
   
"I can and i will, let's see how you keep making that Atrocitox crap by yourself, I'm out".   
   
"No!, Doug!, wait!".   
   
The line was dead, Doug had already hanged up and left the wolf alone. He stood in his place for a few moments, looking down depressingly, like if a pair of giant scissors had just chopped up his wings, he was about to collapse and fall into the abyss... but something inside him finally broke up.   
   
"You had to spoil everything, didn't you?" the wolf remembered the look of Bogo's eyes, all of the events of the docks flashed through his mind in an instant, and soon, anger and other type of emotions, began to take over his already dark-clouded mind, he wanted to see that buffalo praying at his feet for mercy, he wanted to see all of those idiots in the spec-ops suits rolling around while they cried for everlasting hours, he wanted to get his revenge on the stupid Doug that cut their deal off, he wanted to see the entire world crumble... in fear.   
   
    
   
All he had to do, was to wait.


	2. Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's October 31th in Zootopia, Halloween night. Bogo finds a lead for a case that seemed to be buried, it's up to Judy and Nick to follow this lead and find what has Bogo so concerned as they try to not fall in the claws of worst of their nightmares; the Scarewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first ever attempt on a Fanfic' stuff! I'm trying to improve many aspects of the first chapter, specially the length D: so let's see what i've come up to with...
> 
> PD: Have fun reading the story!

 ~Some time after the Night Howler Incident~

 

Many months later, one night, Francine approached chief Bogo with a file containing a photo and a message. Bogo shuddered as he read the message, and even more to see the photograph... It was the photo of a criminal who he believed was lost forever, since after the incident of the docks, he had buried deep inside in the cold cases file section, and also, buried in the darkest corner of his memory, the memories of the Atrocitox case.   
   
Bogo pressed the button of his answering machine, "Call Wilde and Hopps ... " the buffalo paused, then concluded with "We finally have a lead on the Scarewolf" as he released the button.   
   
Meanwhile, near the central square, all of the mammals in Zootopia roamed the city streets dressed as every type of monsters, ghosts, zombies, vampires, and even werehumans since October 31th was at hand, and that meant that Halloween was also in town, all the children left their homes in their quest for candies and all type of sweet stuff through the various districts of the city. Although this kind of celebration was mainly intended for the kids, everyone in the city loved Halloween, so it wasn't strange to see adult elephants dressed as black masked executioners, or adults giraffes as really, really tall ghouls.   
   
And of course, Nicholas Wilde couldn't be the exception to this rule.   
   
"Are you sure of this Nick?"   
   
"Yeah, look around you carrots!, everyone's dressed up for this night!" Nick stretched his paw showing the bunch of mammals that strolled around the streets.   
   
"I know that" Judy looked a little annoyed at his companion, "What i meant it's that... are you sure i don't look dumb dressed as a vampire?"   
   
Nick took a moment and began to analyze Judy's costume, she had tight black pants, a white and also tight shirt, a black cape with a red interior that gathered right in the middle of her chest with a yellow brooch, some red paint over the eyes and some black one below them, and finally, a pair of false vampire teeth in her mouth.   
   
"I'm pretty sure that you look dumb with or without the outfit, carrots" Nick smirked as he continued walking by.   
   
"Talk about being rude, mister..." Judy stopped walking and stayed behind Nick, "What were you? an indigent?"   
   
The fox froze and slowly began to turn against his partner, he was no longer smiling but instead, he looked kind of vexed.   
   
"Did you already forget the zombie's movie we watched yesterday?"   
   
"Oh that was it, a zombie" she giggled a bit.   
   
"Yeah yeah, just check out this professional costume!".   
   
Nick's outfit was actually pretty accurate to his character, he had brown ripped jeans, a white but blood-stained shirt, a dark brown jacket that was also covered in blood, and makeup all around his face, feigning to be wounds and stuff, but the funniest part of his costume, was the fake axe that he had "nailed" in the head.   
   
"The axe is cool, all the rest seems pretty normal to me".   
   
"And i was the rude one?" Nick smirked.   
   
"You're the one who started" Judy giggled again.   
   
Nick raised his paws pointing at Judy, changing his voice to a more zombificated tone "I should be eating your braaaaaain by now!", both of the mammals laughed at Nick's performance, so Judy decided to join the role play as well.   
   
"And i should be biting off your neck!", however, Judy's words only generated a strange silence between the couple, a silence that only lasted a few seconds since Nick knew this was his chance to tease her partner, with some good old flirting.   
   
"You passed from being rude to some daring bunny... And i like it" Nick smirked at Judy's words, placing his paws on his hips.   
   
"Oh c'mon!, you never let me have any fun with my jokes!" Judy crossed her arms and lowered her ears.   
   
"Oh, i really hoped that you weren't joking...".   
   
"In your dreams Wilde", she turned around, she didn't want Nick to see the involuntary smile that just popped up in her face.   
   
"Anyway carrots", Nick step a few inches closer to Judy, "Don't you bunnies celebrate Halloween there at Bunny Burrows?"   
   
"Not really, it's more like a city kind of of holiday i think..."   
   
"Well look at the bright side of things, you've got to experience a new type of celebration, and so, feel more included in the city's life style... And also..." Nick made a pause.   
   
Judy had finally made her smile disappeared, so she feigned a grimace of annoyance as she looked back at Nick "And also... also what?"   
   
The fox stood right at the side of Judy, he wrapped her arm with one of his and pulled her towards him, "And also we get to spent more time together".   
   
The bunny took a deep breath and smirked, "You're one heck of a flirter, Nicholas Wilde" then she softly punched Nick in the arm, and they both laughed.   
   
"You know, it's funny that you sa-   
   
Nick's last phrase was interrupted by the sound of his radio alongside Judy's one, they were receiving a call from the precinct... it was Bogo, so the officers immediately headed back to the ZPD.   
   
As they entered the building, they noticed how everyone inside was also in disguise, Wolford, Delgato, McHorn, Francine, everyone was dressed as ghouls and ghosts, but the funniest of all of them was Clawhauser's one, a pumpkin headed cheetah, since it wasn't actually a real costume, it had been that a decoration from the second floor fell from his real place and pierced through the cheetah's head, and after countless minutes trying to get it off, Clawhauser resolved that he'll deal with the pumpkin after his turn had ended, so he took a marker and draw a sort of happy face in his new huge orange head.   
   
But in every big and happy celebration there's always a black sheep, well, a black buffalo in this case, and it is that chief Bogo was the only mammal in the entire night that neither Nick or Judy had seen without a disguise, he was wearing his regular police uniform, but even on his normal look, he surely looked intimidating enough to make anyone who disobey any of his orders to run to the hills in a matter of seconds. Bogo ordered both of the officers to take a seat right in front of him, then immediately, threw the file that Francine handed to him a few hours ago.   
   
"A case file?" asked the fox.   
   
"It's a message, read it loud and clear Wilde" the chief snorted and looked right at the fox.   
   
Nick opened the file and pulled out a message from its interior, then began to recite what was written.   
   
    
   
"I have a lead on something that you guys at the precinct may like to know...   
   
Wolfcrane is currently hiding in the abandoned horror house of the old fair in the rainforest district...   
   
You guys have history don't you? Maybe you should go and say hello to your old friend...   
   
And while you're at it, say hello to Doug in the dungeon".   
   
    
   
Judy pulled out the photo of the file, which was a photograph of a really weird looking wolf, he had a black coat covering his entire body, and a strange looking pale brown colored mask, who had right behind him, a couple of what it seemed to be, oxygen tanks, with a curious logo draw on top of them, which looked quite similar to the mysterious wolf's mask.   
   
Bogo's eyes crawled with determination and maybe even hatred, as he remembered everything that happened several months ago in the docks, he opened a drawer of his desk and pulled out a second file, then handed it to Judy. The file had CLASSIFIED written all over it.   
   
"Another message?" Judy's ears lowered down.   
   
"No, this one it's the crooks profile, take a look at it", Judy opened the file and pulled out several sheets of information and photographs.   
   
Name of the suspect, Nathan Wolfcrane, age unknown, height, weight... Judy kept reading all the details that she considered relevant, until she found out something that got all of her attention.   
   
"Responsible for the creation of the "Atrocitox" drug..." Judy's ears raised up and she looked back at Bogo, "What is that thing chief?"   
   
Nathan Wolfcrane once was a really proud and decorated member of one Zootopia's scientific and medical organizations known as NIT, that stood for "New Ideas for Tomorrow". Doctor Wolfcrane was involved in many discoveries made within the organization's walls, most of them related to the medical area, like antibiotics and other stuff that helped a lot in the process of finding new types of treatments for incurable diseases. Even though the good doctor's reputation in the organization, there were rumors about him saying that he had a dark side that no one else knew about, and that he was actually pretty obsessed with the nature of fear.   
   
Rumors began to spread more and more, and soon a considerable group of doctors and scientist within NIT started to investigate Wolfcrane's work, and what they found was worthy of a horror movie. It was revealed that Wolfcrane experimented with ill patients, exposing them to some sort of hallucinogen drug, which caused to whoever who drank it, ate it or breath it, to enter in a permanent state of fear really far away from reality itself, seeing normal things and mammals as terrifying and nightmarish monsters, making the victim gradually go mad.   
   
Wolfcrane was fired from NIT and banned from all the others similar organizations, leaving him with no chance to return to his beloved experiments... After that, he disappeared, with no clue to his whereabouts.   
   
He reappeared sometime afterwards, but he was a different wolf this time... He was wearing a pale brown mask, made from what it seemed to be straw and threads, with no space for his mouth, but two big holes for his eyes to see the outside, he now referred now to himself as the "Scarewolf", a criminal that used the remains of his fear hallucinogen to commit every type of crime that he desired.   
   
"This is the drug that says the report" Bogo placed a bottle of a yellow colored substance in front of the two officers, "It's the Atrocitox hallucinogen, the fear drug...", Bogo remained silent for a few seconds, Nick and Judy at each other, only turning the view back at their chief when he started talking again, "This is its liquid form, but it can also be gaseous, and we have never seen it in solid form, but we think that it may also exist..."   
   
"And you've never been able to track him down?, or at least face him?" Nick continued to examine the bottle alongside Judy, who was smelling it all over.   
   
"We ran into him once... But he got away, i was careless..." Bogo looked down, he seemed to be a little disappointed with himself.   
   
"What happened chief?" Judy lowered her ears and put her paws on the desk, "You can tell us if-   
   
Bogo stood up and hammered down his desk with a hoof, "That's not relevant now!".   
   
Both Nick and Judy stuck back at their chairs as if they were the only thing that they had left in the world.   
   
"H-how do we k-know if this is real? It's ha-Halloween after all..." Nick tried not to run as the words left bit by bit his mouth.   
   
"Maybe it's just a uhm, what's called Nick?, a threat?" said Judy as she giggled.   
   
Bogo sat down and continued talking "That's where you enter... You're heading to this old fair in the rainforest district, and you're going to find out if this lead it's real..."   
   
"And..." Nick swallowed and tried to take the words out of his mouth, "And we catch the bad guy?"   
   
"No, you're not going to engage him, he's too dangerous", Bogo crossed his arms, "If you confirm that he's indeed hiding in the horror house, you're going to call for backup..."   
   
"Don't worry chief..." Judy found the strength to talk again, "We can take on him!"   
   
"Yeah!" Nick stood up and gave his smile of always, "We cracked down the Night Howler case, there's no way that-   
   
"YOU'RE GOING TO CALL FOR BACKUP, AND THAT'S IT".   
   
Nick and Judy went out of the chief's office nearly trembling, it was actually kind of ironic because of two things, it was Halloween and the thematic of the holiday it's to scare, but from all the mammals seen to have going from place to place disguised as all types of monsters, none of them scared as Bogo did with that last scream, and if the Scarewolf was so obsessed with the fear kind of thing... A good subject to start investigating, should definitely be chief Bogo.   
   
After mounting up in their patrol car, the fox and the bunny headed straight up to the rainforest district.


	3. Into the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's October 31th in Zootopia, Halloween night. Bogo finds a lead for a case that seemed to be buried, it's up to Judy and Nick to follow this lead and find what has Bogo so concerned as they try to not fall in the claws of worst of their nightmares; the Scarewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first ever attempt on a Fanfic' stuff! I'll try to finish this story completely luckly in just one day :D
> 
> PD: Have fun reading the story! More chapters soon to come...

~Rainforest District, old fair's exterior~

 

It took only a couple of minutes for the officers to arrive to the Rainforest district, it was raining softly as usual, so it wasn't the great thing. The patrol parked in front of the old fair, right across the street, Judy turned off the engine, then contacted up with chief Bogo with her radio, Nick drew his own and joined into it as well.   
   
 _"Are you in position?, Hopps?, Wilde?"._  
   
"We're awaiting orders chief", Judy answered and looked towards the fair.   
   
The look itself was kind of gloomy and spooky, the entrance had a huge and rusty fence, on top of it, a broken sign whose only readable letters were "-OO-LAND-". Beyond the fence, there were a dozen of tents, scattered all around the area next to the entrance, some of them, incredibly, intact and still standing, while others were dirty or just torn apart.   
   
"Wolfcrane seems to have some sort of taste for gloomy places to hide in..." Nick rolled his eyes as he spoke.   
   
 _"No mammal would be stupid enough to enter there alone, it would scare the hell out of any common citizen"._  
   
"I know... He must really take his character pretty seriously..." Judy lowered her ears as she watched the lurid entrance.   
   
"What's the matter carrots?, are you afraid or something?" Nick smirked and poked Judy with his elbow.   
   
"Says the one who wanted a girl to enter first in the Cliffside's old hospital during the Night Howler case".   
   
"Hey, that's not-"   
   
 _"ENOUGH!"_ , Bogo's war cry stopped the conversation immediately, even if he wasn't there, he was pretty influential, and it wasn't just because he was the chief in charge... _"Get inside the fair, head to the horror house and see if you can get some vision on the Scarewolf"._  
   
"Can't we go for some cotton candy while we are at it?" Nick's giggle only made Bogo's vein to boil even more that it was already.   
   
 _"If you screw this up Wilde, I'm gonna stick all the cotton candy i can find in your-"_  
   
" _Cuhh, cuhh_ , i can't hear you chief!, We are losing communication!" Nick turned off his radio and descended the patrol.   
   
"Uhm... _Cuhh, cuhh_ ", Judy followed his partner towards the intimidating fence.   
   
They crossed the street, took a deep breath and passed the fence, it wasn't hard since the main gate was all shattered into pieces, it just took a little push by Nick to completely open and let the officers enter the fair.   
   
The ambient was creepy all the way around, every corner, every tent, every piece of food or soda can they found scattered around, was just a sign that they didn't want to spend more time that the one that was extremely necessary in the fair. The place had a dark aura, and the rain didn't help either, it almost felt like if it was a set for a horror movie about killer clowns and other creepy circus atrocities, but this was the real life, and both Nick and Judy still didn't completely realize that they stepped into a really dangerous case, chasing a criminal that even Bogo feared deep inside his heart, but that was actually a good thing.. Since luckily...   
   
"You know, if Bogo had sent me alone to this creepy place, maybe i wouldn't have come" Judy was covering her head with her cape, her ears were down and she was looking right to Nick.   
   
"Really?, so you were afraid after all..." Nick giggled a bit.   
   
"Just look around you Nick! Aren't you scared as well?" Judy rolled her eyes and drew a wry smile on her face.   
   
"Of course not".   
   
"Nick!".   
   
"Yeah I'm scared, a bit... Or maybe more, maybe a lot".   
   
"That's better...".   
   
"But it's okay i guess... I mean, we are together in this" he smiled back at his partner, but it wasn't to tease her, it was a really nice and warm smile.   
   
"It sounds cute if you put it that way Nick".   
   
They weren't alone in the dark of the fair... They had their respective partner's light right at their side.   
   
"So if the Scarewolf pops up out of nowhere, I'll leave you handle him while i go back for reinforcements to the precinct".   
   
But of course, Nick couldn't resist anymore the desire for teasing Judy for too long, which resulted on a really hard punch on the gut of the fox.   
   
"Anyway..." Nick resumed when he recovered his breath from Judy's strike, "We have been wandering for quite a time now, where the heck is that horror ho-   
   
Since Nick was looking at Judy, he didn't notice the things that he had in front of him, and unfortunately for the sly hustler fox, he didn't saw the horrifying looking of the big and deteriorated doll that was standing just in front of him, so even before he could finish that last sentence, he walked right in the doll's chest, and after turning around his head, and watching right into the empty black eyes of the figure, he let out a scream and jump scared' into his back directly to the ground.   
   
Judy broke in laugh for a few seconds, while Nick was looking with all the hatred he could find right into the doll's face.   
   
"That's what you get for teasing me, dumb fox" Judy helped her partner to stand up.   
   
"Maybe i should flirt more instead of teasing" Nick smirked as he shook his costume.   
   
"Yeah, maybe you should... Wait what?".   
   
"Carrots..." Nick froze, then wrapping around Judy's shoulder, he turned her to where he was looking, "I think we found the horror house".   
   
Indeed they had, just a few inches behind the doll figure, there was a rotten wooden fence holding a dead and really dark looking garden, and just a few inches more, there was the horror house they've been looking for. The house was incredibly large, it almost looked like a mansion instead of a common house, it was made from purple painted wood, had broken windows, scratches on the walls, and a really curious smell coming from the inside, which according to Nick, it was not a common smell to found anywhere in the city.   
   
They headed right into the main entrance, which was a double door, like one of a fancy hotel, only that this one replaced all the fancy looking for some ghostly and dreadful appearance, with scratches all around the wood. Judy tried to open the door, but it was futile, since it seemed to be locked from the other side, and that was already a good signal, or bad, depending on how they looked at it.   
   
The bunny walked just below of a window of the house, the crystal was shattered so she thought that she could see the inside from there, Judy climbed up using the output tables from the wall as steps until she reached enough height so she could se through the window, but it was a completely dark room, she couldn't see a thing.   
   
"Nick!, get up here and tell me what's inside!" Judy yelled at Nick, who was standing right below her.   
   
After a short sigh, Nick began to climb up the tables, in a few seconds he was standing right alongside Judy, then took a peek through the window. The room was a complete mess, there was a broken table and a pair of chairs scattered around, a flower vase shattered in pieces, rotten flowers on the floor, scratched pictures in the walls, and even the walls seemed to be damaged, like if a tornado had crushed up everything, it was the common thing that one expected to find inside an horror house of a fair... But...   
   
There a was a door at the right side of the room, it was closed at first, but suddenly it started to open and then, a dark, terrifying figure appeared from it, it was a mammal wearing a black coat, but it was too dark, even for Nick, to see his face, yet he could see what he was doing, he putted something in the floor near the pieces of the flower vase, apparently set it on, and left the room without saying a word.   
   
Back at ground level, Nick told Judy what he saw, and that the mammal in the black coat should definitely be the Scarewolf.   
   
Respecting Bogo's order to not engage the suspect, Judy drew the radio from her pocket and turned it on, ready to inform the chief that the lead brought to the precinct, was actually accurate...   
   
But things couldn't just solve that easy.   
   
The radio wasn't working, the only sound that came from it was static, static, and even more static than before, so finally, Judy gave up and turned it off. After that, Nick tried with his radio, but the result was the same, only static could be heard in the line. The cops looked right at each other, they thought that it was because of the rain that was producing the interference in the signal, but they couldn't be more wrong.   
   
"What do we do now Nick?".   
   
"Let's see..." Nick placed a paw under his chin, as if he was about to give the answer to a puzzle, then he said "Doesn't the patrol also have its own radio system?".   
   
"Oh that's right!" Judy's ears raised up, "It's well protected and all, so it's unlikely affected by the rain".   
   
 "Well, we should go back and try to see if we can use it to contact the precinct..."   
   
"Good idea!", Judy smiled, "Okay Nick, I'll stay here in case anything else shows up, while you head back to our car".   
   
Nick's ears retracted a bit, he didn't like the idea of going back to the fair by his own, but the idea of leaving Judy alone at the horror house was what worried him the most, and thought he tried to convince her that it would be the best if both of them went back to the patrol, Judy thought that the fact of the fox going through the fair alone, was and excuse a motive for him to tease her. So in the end, Nick went back all alone.   
   
The fox began to walk away from the horror house, Judy was right in front of the door looking towards the exit, which was the path from where they've gotten there, Nick was almost out of the garden when he decided to turn around and insist one more time for Judy to go with him, and when he did turn around to see the bunny... He almost had a heart attack.   
   
The doors of the house had opened quietly without neither Nick or even Judy, whose ears were exceptionally good, noticing it.   
   
There he was, right behind Judy, Nathan Wolfcrane, the Scarewolf. His black coat almost invisible due to the pitch black darkness from within the house, his white fur of his paws and tail were a little bit more visible, and of course, the terrifying mask made from straw and threads, it was him certainly... Nick's eyes almost went out of his face when he saw the wolf, then shouted right at his partner, "¡JUDY!, ¡BEHIND YOU!", the bunny tried to turn around but it was too late, the Scarewolf covered her mouth with a cloth and wrapped his other paw around her belly, dragging her inside the house as she moaned and used all of her forces to get away, until she slowly began to pass away...   
   
Nick immediately ran back to the doors of the house, but they were already closed, being locked once again. It wasn't certain what was going through the fox's mind in that moment, he didn't knew if it was neither anger, despair, or maybe even a kind-hearted emotion that he wasn't aware of until now, but he knew that whatever it was, it made the entire blood of his body boil, it made that all the claws emerged from his paws, and unwittingly began to growl, he took distance from the door and charged to it, not one, not two, but all the times he though it was necessary, because he wasn't going to head back to the patrol and call for reinforcements, he wasn't going to wait for Bogo's mind to change and gave him permission to face the Scarewolf, he just wanted to take down the doors, he just wanted to take out the wolf by himself, he just felt the need of saving Judy.   
   
Finally, after a lot of hits with his shoulder, the doors finally went off and opened, revealing no other thing that just a pitch black corridor.   
   
He knew that a few years ago, he would have never entered a place like that, no mattered what was the reward he could get by doing so, but now, he had a reason to even give his life for, saving the mammal that changed his life forever, the one being that took him away from the shadows and showed him the light. That mammal that was now trapped within those shadows, and Nick felt that it was his time to return her the favor, it was the time for him to save her now.   
   
"Don't worry Carrots, I'm coming for you..."   
   
Steeled but surrounded by despair, Nick step right into the dark.


	4. The First Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's October 31th in Zootopia, Halloween night. Bogo finds a lead for a case that seemed to be buried, it's up to Judy and Nick to follow this lead and find what has Bogo so concerned as they try to not fall in the claws of worst of their nightmares; the Scarewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first ever attempt on a Fanfic' stuff!
> 
> PD: Have fun reading the story!

~Old fair, Horror house~

 

Nick's blood was boiling with courage, but even so, he knew that he had to be careful or else he could make a mistake that he will regret the whole remaining of his life, which was actually the fear of letting Judy get harmed with him not being able to help her.   
   
The entire corridor was all dark, but Nick's eye were capable of seeing most of the things inside the house, so he was fine. There were scratched pictures scattered around the walls, some flower vases broken in pieces, just another mess like the one he saw through the window from the outside, and after walking all his way through the hallway, Nick had made it to what it seemed to be the main hall of the mansion-like horror house.   
   
There was no more light coming anymore from the outside, so a common mammal would only see pitch black all around, but Nick could see everything, or at least the most of it, two doors at the sides of the hall, one had scratches and claw marks all over it with a sign on top that had written "Dungeons", and the other had some sort of red curtain hanging in the top edge with a sign saying "Blood corridors", there was a large red carpet torn apart, dirty and clearly rotten due to the time that the place had been abandoned. Right at the center, in front of Nick's current position, there were a huge amount of steps, and at the top, at the end of them, a double door, pretty similar to the one in the entrance that Nick took out by force, whose sign said "Horror lab".   
   
"Okay..." Nick spoke to himself, an uncomfortable echo bounced from wall to wall through the entire hall, "If i were a mad doctor obsessed with fear... Where would i hide...", Nick smirked and began to walk towards the steps, then climbed them.   
   
When he was right in front of the door, he saw an object right below his feet, a weird looking radio that seemed to be pretty old and broken, it was repair with duct tape and when the fox grabbed it, it felt as if it was going to tear apart itself in any second, but examining the object, Nick found out something very interesting in the back part... The same logo that was in the oxygen tanks in the Scarewolf's photograph shown to him by Bogo, the criminal's mask logo.   
   
Nick turned on the radio and got the same result that he got in the outside, static... But after a few seconds, the signal finally steadied and became clear, a creepy voice began to com out from the device.   
   
 _"So you've decided to enter, officer, glad to hear that"_ it was the Scarewolf's voice that was coming from the radio.   
   
"You..." Nick's eyes filled up with determination, he could feel his blood boiling once again, "If you do anything that could harm Judy I'll-"   
   
 _"Oh, so your name it's Judy sweetheart?"_  Judy's moans could be heard on the background, as if her mouth was being covered with tape or something like that.   
   
"Judy!" Nick's shout echoed all around the hall.   
   
 _"Don't worry officer fox, i made sure that your fellow partner feels as good as if she were in her own rabbit hole..."_  
   
"You maniac!, when i get my paws on you I'm gonna-".   
   
 _"You should began to watch your words officer"_ the Scarewolf laughed softly as he kept speaking, " _You're in my world now... Because i am the Scarewolf!, the master of fear!, and you're about to find out what it really means to be scared to death..."_  
  
"Your quackery does not treat me, so you better start thinking on something else" Nick walked towards the door, put his paw on the door's knob and slowly turn it.   
   
 _"Fear, horror, despair, everything i represent... It's getting closer to you every time, it's even closer than you may think..."_    
   
"Keep it to yourself freak", Nick opened the door and turned his sight to the old radio, "I'm not letting you get away!", just when he finished that last sentence, the fox turned again back to the door that was now open, and right at the other side of it, the Scarewolf was standing still, holding some sort of repellent can in his right paw.   
   
The wolf pressed the repellent and expelled a pale brown colored gas from the can, laying it all in Nick's eyes, the fox covered his face with his paws and walked backwards, coughing and trying to get his eyes open and finally, fell down the steps, smashing his head right into the ground.   
   
"See?, closer than you may think..." the Scarewolf released a gradually growing laugh, closed the door opened by Nick, and retreated back to his lair.   
   
Nick now was laying on his back in the carpet, his eyes were closed and he wasn't moving, the hit made him go unconscious.   
   
_______________________________________   
   
Judy woke up in what it seemed to be a small sized cage, but for her, it was a cage big enough to trap her inside, with just a little moving space, she felt tired and drowsy, like if she hadn't sleep in all night, when she started to react and notice the things around her, she noticed her mouth was covered with duct tape, and she was tied both paws in his arms and legs.   
   
Outside de cage, there was a large desk that seemed to have all sort of scientific stuff, very similar to what was Doug's equipment back in the subway in the Night Howler case, just that in wasn't blue liquid this time, but a pale brown one, and right below the desk, there were a huge amount of oxygen tanks, all marked with the Scarewolf's logo.   
   
She continued looking the room she was being held in, there was only one light and it was hanging at the center of the roof, there were also screens, that meant Wolfcrane had cameras all over the house, Judy could see the exterior of the house, were she and Nick and climbed up the window, she could also see a dark corridor with an open door behind it, and in a third screen, she could see the hall of the house, from the point view of the large steps at the center of it.   
   
The Scarewolf was sitting in a chair just a few inches away from Judy's cage, he was holding a repellent can, similar to Judy's Fox-away one, apparently he was filling up with something, and that something would definitely be the Atrocitox hallucinogen. Wolfcrane turned back and set his sight on Judy, stood up from his chair then crouched right in front of the bunny, blocking completely her vision with his terrifying mask.   
   
"So you're finally awake, good... good..."   
   
Judy mumbled something in her mouth, but due to the duct tape, she couldn't get a word out from it.   
   
"Don't worry little one, you won't be alone so long... Look" the Scarewolf pointed with his paw towards one of the screens, precisely, the one in the hall, Nick could be seen climbing up the steps, and then grabbing a strange looking radio from the floor.   
   
"Seems that you're partner really cares about you... Bad for him", Wolfcrane pulled out a similar looking radio from his pocket and turned it on, as he and Judy keep seeing the fox through the screen.   
   
"So you've decided to enter, officer, glad to hear that" .   
   
 _"You... If you do anything that could harm Judy I'll-"_  
   
"Oh, so your name it's Judy sweetheart?", Judy mumbled Nick's name in her mind and mouth, but only moans could be heard in the outside, "Don't worry officer fox, i made sure that your fellow partner feels as good as if she were in her own rabbit hole..."   
   
Wolfcrane stood up and began to walk away from Judy, he went for a door in the right side of the room, opened, entered it, and closed it. Though his voice could still be heard, Judy knew he was going away, so it was her only chance to try for a break-out, she repeatedly tried to bit of the duct tape in her mouth, until she finally made it. She kept chewing the tape of her paws, and in a few more seconds she was completely free, or at least kind of, because she still needed to open the cage, and she didn't had anything that seemed to help in the moment... But then she saw it.   
   
In the desk, a yellow key was hanging from the corner, Judy had to get close enough so she could grab it, 'But how...' thought the rabbit, and after grabbing the bars and jumping in frustration for a few seconds, a glint of hope illuminated her tiny little heart. Judy began to shook the entire cage with her body, jump after jump, the cage began to move slowly towards the desk, she was getting every time closer, to the point where she was finally right under the key, she stretched her paw and grabbed the object, put it in the cage's lock and opened its door, the bunny was finally free.   
   
"I have to find Nick...", Judy climbed up the desk and saw a lot of paperwork scattered all around alongside test tubes and laboratory stuff, but what got her attention the most, was a photograph hidden between all the other files, a photograph of a certain buffalo that she knew pretty well... It was chief Bogo, who had a red circle drew around his head, an arrow pointing to the outside of the image with a written text that said "tear apart".   
   
"So they know... And it seems that the wolf has a personal hatred for the chief, but why?".   
   
There was also another object that got her interested in, it was an old looking radio wrapped with duct tape all along, it had the Scarewolf's logo in the back, she though that she could use it to contact Nick after she got out of the room, so she placed it in her pocket.   
   
But then it happened.   
   
Judy heard a noise coming from the screens, like the sound of a bug spray spread all around a corner dominated by ants, she turned her gaze and saw a the scene, Nick was walking backwards directly to the steps, covering his eyes and coughing desperately, and in the end, he fell down and smashed into the floor.   
   
"Nick!" Judy's heartbeat speed up notoriously, she jumped off from the desk and went through the door that the Scarewolf used to leave the room, she made it to a corridor which had two different ways, right and left, the right one was completely obscure and nothing could be seen by the rabbit, and in the left side there was another door, leading to probably another room. While she was thinking which way to follow, the Scarewolf appeared from the darkness of the right side.   
   
"You!, stop there!" yelled the wolf.   
   
Judy quickly ran to the left way and opened the door, then violently slammed it back and kept running through the new corridor she had just stepped on.   
   
_______________________________________   
   
Nick woke up looking right into the house roof, he felt an horribly pain pulsating in the back his head, he put a paw on his forehead and moaned in pain, he opened his eyes and began to look around, he was laying on his back, right in front of the steps he remembered to have climbed up. The memories started to come back, he did climb up the steps, but the Scarewolf attacked with some sort of gas repellent and made him loose control, which lead him to accidentally fall of from the steps.   
   
"I have to find Judy, and quickly..." the fox stood up slowly and shook the dirt of his costume, sigh and then climbed up the steps once again.   
   
When he was at the top, he advanced to the door from where the Scarewolf had surprised him, he putted a paw on the door knot and tried to open it, but it was locked.   
   
"That stupid howling bastard!", Nick's blood boiled, but not with determination this time, he was angry at the wolf.   
   
At least he knew where the Scarewolf was hiding now, all he had to do was to search for a different way to get there, and he had two doors waiting for him down at the first floor. Nick descended the steps slowly, he began to feel awkward and drowsy, he thought that he was still felling the effects of the hard fall the had, but it was actually another hard thing that he took, but he didn't realized it yet, yet he was about to...   
   
He made a stop right at the corner of the steps, he sat down and breathed heavily, his head began to hurt a lot and his eyes burned in pain, Nick almost felt like he was about to faint again... But a very familiar voice made him snap out of the extreme fatigue he was feeling, a voice that came directly from his pocket, most exactly, from the Scarewolf's radio, but it wasn't the criminal that was speaking, it was the bunny that he was desperately trying to find and bring back.   
   
 _"Nick..."_  
   
"Judy?", Nick pulled out the radio from his pocket and talked at it, "Judy?, are you okay?, did he hurt you?, where are you now?".   
   
 _"Nick... Nick..."_  
   
"Judy?... what's the matter?, talk to me!".   
   
Judy kept repeating Nick's name time after time, she would not say another thing that wasn't that, Nick started to freak out since Judy's voice tone began to change slowly, the sweet and acute voice that distinguished the little bunny from all the other mammals in the precinct, soon turned into what it seemed to be a ghostly echo coming out from the radio, but it wasn't just one... In a matter of seconds, not just Judy, but a lot more of voice began to sound from the radio, all saying the same, all repeating Nick's name unceasingly, choking the fox's brain in fear and confusion.   
   
Nick found himself grabbing the radio with one paw, using his other paw to hold cover his eyes, the voices weren't coming anymore from the device, but echoed from the walls itself around the hall, he couldn't get a clue on what was going on, but he was sure of two things; he was scared as hell and he needed to get out of the hall as quick as possible, so he ran through the ghostly voices that were now itching his ears, and finally made it to the door with the scratches all over it, he opened and entered to then slam it back closed.   
   
Sweat was falling all over his forehead, his heartbeat was incredibly fast, and he could feel his legs shaking, but fortunately, he wasn't hearing the voices anymore, except for one, Judy's real voice, that was coming right from the radio.   
   
 _"Nick!, answer me, Nick!"._  
   
"It's..." Nick swallowed as he cleaned the sweat from his forehead, "It's that you, Carrots?".   
   
 _"Of course it's me!, I've escaped from the Scarewolf's hideout, now I'm wandering around the house looking for you!"._  
   
The bunny's tone seemed to be the same that Nick remembered, he felt much more relaxed, as the sweet voice of her partner made him feel safer and accompanied.   
   
"Okay..." Nick took a deep breath and finally began to talk clearly, "I'm in a... let's see".   
   
Nick looked around, he was in another corridor, this one was a just as messy as the room in the window and the corridor from the entrance to the hall, with the addition of even more scratches and claw marks all around the walls alongside some prison bars doors at both sides, and in the end of it, there was a window, from where the moon's light entered.   
   
"It's a corridor... There are prison gates at both sides... There seems to be another corridor at the end of it, so I'm going to continue and see where i get to...".   
   
 _"Okay Nick... It's everything all right?, you sound like you've seen a ghost or something"._  
   
"I've had a rough time in the-", static started to sound in the line, the same static that had damaged their own cop radios back in the house's exterior, he couldn't hear Judy anymore, so he knew he had to keep advancing to find her, he placed the radio back in his pocket and began to walk towards the corridor.   
   
Nick walked slowly, he was still shaking due to the fright of the hall, he pulled out his tranq-gun and pointed everywhere he looked at. He examined the bars doors, there were rooms messy as the entire house, some of them with beds shattered in two, claw marks all around the walls, one of the rooms even had a message written it what it seemed to be blood "Forgotten". Though nothing strange happened, Nick's forehead was already sweating again, he just wanted to reach the corner at the window as fast as possible, in fact, he wanted to get out of the whole Scarewolf case as soon as he found Judy, he was indeed, more scared of what he should be, and he finally began to realize it.   
   
The fox sigh and lowered the gun, looking towards the window, "I feel so... strange...", but what was really strange, was what was about to happen to the already frightened officer Wilde.   
   
The window in front of him suddenly exploited and shattered into pieces, a dark figure emerged from it and stood in four paws looking directly into Nick's eyes. It was a black jaguar, and horrible familiar black jaguar, he was wearing a white t-shirt and black pants, he had the same eyes color as Nick did, but he had an intimidating scar in his right eye, and what was worse, had his teeth and mouth completely covered up in blood.   
   
"Manchas?" Nick quickly aimed at the jaguar, his heart wanted to break out and run for the hills, but his legs wouldn't allow him to move for that, "What are YOU doing here?!".   
   
The jaguar didn't say a word, instead he let out a loud roar that made Nick shake even more of what he was already, then began to run desperately into Nick's direction. Officer Wilde shoot all of his darts to the mad beast, but he didn't manage to him not even once, and now he had no way of defending himself, he ran back to the door that lead to the hall, and in the meantime, all of the doors he had checked to be empty before, where now crawling with dozens of mad predators, all resembling the ones he and Judy had found out in the Cliffside's old hospital during the Night Howler case, all of them roaring loud, growling and looking at Nick with murderous eyes.   
   
The desperation going through Nick's body manifestoed in screams let out by the fox as he ran through the beasts, while running away from Manchas. He finally made it to the door, but he couldn't open it, it was locked from the other side. The beast approached violently to Nick roaring and growling, then he made a huge leap and was now waiting to land directly into the fox head, Nick was screaming in fear closing his eyes and covering his head with both arms and paws, waiting for the inevitable for finally to happen.   
   
But at his surprise, he wasn't dead as he though he would be, he opened his eyes and realized that the window was intact, the bars doors were all locked and there was no sign of the mad predators inside them, as there was no sign of Manchas nowhere close. Nick recovered from the shock of the moment, walked towards the window and reloaded all the darts that he shot at the non-existent jaguar. He looked at his right and there was another door, he took a deep breath and tried to pull himself together again, as he walked to the door.   
   
"This is going to be a terrible... terrible... terrible night...".


	5. The Second Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's October 31th in Zootopia, Halloween night. Bogo finds a lead for a case that seemed to be buried, it's up to Judy and Nick to follow this lead and find what has Bogo so concerned as they try to not fall in the claws of worst of their nightmares; the Scarewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first ever attempt on a Fanfic' stuff!
> 
> Have fun reading the story!

~Horror house, basement~

 

Judy somehow managed to get to the basement of the place, though it wasn't actually a part for the visitors to enter like the rest of the house, it was more like a "only authorized staff" kind of area. Amazingly, it was less creepy that all the other rooms and corridors she had just wandered by, since it was just a normal basement, dark, damp, gloomy, but it had a curious smell all around it, the same smell she and Nick felt in the outside of the house.   
   
There were many strange machines gathered in there, they were pretty big and looked heavy, they had a red a green spotlight on top of them, alongside a big and circled mouth with a valve at his left side, from were it seemed to pop up some kind of gas or something like that.   
   
That last sentence triggered Judy's intellect, those machines were brought to the house by the Scarewolf, and he was planning to use them to spread his drug... Judy kept searching through the basement, and she finally found out the clue that would put aside all the dark questions that clouded the roots of the case, a big board hanging in one of the walls.   
   
The board contained a lot of sheets, files, old daily news, photographs, medical reports, among others. Judy began to read each one of them, there was a medical report about a cheetah named "John R. Tooth", who seemed to be exposed to the Atrocitox and experimented with. There was an instructive sheet that had photographs of the oxygen tanks marked with the Scarewolf's logo, a bunch of them, loaded inside a truck, with information about some transfer and how to fill and refill the tanks with Atrocitox. She got to the old news, whose dates were already long ago, months before the Night Howler case, with headlines such as;   
   
                                                                                                     SWAT Operation successful, rumble at the docks   
   
                                                                                          Mysterious gas production stopped, Scarewolf's disappearance   
   
                                                                                                         End of the Lamb gang, Leader still missing   
   
Judy read one of the news, which seemed to be the most extensive one, containing all the information about what happened that day at the docks, the hangar siege, the SWAT assault, the lamb gang involved, the Scarewolf's gas trap, all of the affected officers by the gas, it even said that chief Bogo was also affected by the gas. Just a few inches away from the notice, there was a photograph of Doug, one of the two masterminds behind the Night Howler case, it had his head circled with a red marker, and the words "Traitor" and "Scumbag" written all over it.   
   
The last photograph of the board was one of chief Bogo, who was just aside some of the SWAT unit members, all of the officers had red X's marked on top of him, except for Bogo, who had a red circle in his head, just like Doug, with an arrow pointing to the photograph that had the Atrocitox tanks in the truck, with the word "Revenge" written on top of the arrow.   
   
"Wolfcrane wants to take down Bogo... He wants revenge for what happened at the docks...".   
   
The deep silence that was being hold in the basement, suddenly broke, since the radio that Judy took from the Scarewolf's desk back in the second floor, began to react and emit static, but after a few seconds, a whimper could be heard at the other side of the line, and the tone of the voice was... Nick's.   
   
"Nick?, is that you?, Nick?".   
   
 _"Ca... Carrots?"_  
   
"Nick?, what's the matter?, are you crying?".   
   
 _"I... I... I need your help Judy..."._  
   
__________________________________   
   
Nick continued his path through the dark corridors of the house, he walked slowly and softly, still trying to pull himself back together, since Manchas hallucination still frightened him, even when he knew that it hadn't been real.   
   
He finally arrived to a library, a pretty messy one, like all the rooms in the house, the bookshelves looked old and dirty, like if they could go down in any second, there were scattered books all over the floor, alongside some chairs and tables broken in two. He kept looking the room without entering forward, he wanted to make sure that nothing out of normal was going to happen this time. When he looked at the stairs and the balcony that leaded to, he saw something pretty out of normal right in the end of the balcony.   
   
Wolfcrane was looking at him, laying his back in a door behind him, he had both arms crossed and apparently was laughing at Nick's face.   
   
"How's your little tour going officer?".   
   
"You rascal, I'm gonna' make sure you rot in jail for this..." Nick tried to unsheathe his tranq-gun, then he aimed at the wolf, unwittingly shaking his arms.   
   
"You're shaking officer, that's a good sign!" the Scarewolf laughed louder and went back to the door, closing it back.   
   
"You son of a...", Nick ran as fast as he could across the stairs, the climbed up the stairs and got to the door, he putted his paw on the door knob and turned it around, opened the door and... He met his new nightmare.   
   
There was a black fog floating and wagging right in front of him, soon the fox realized that it wasn't fog, but a swarm of countless winged bugs with horns and shining red eyes, floating violently from side to side with their wings making a deafening sound, like if a very big drill was destroying a block of concrete. Nick ran back to the balcony's stairs, just to find out that more bugs were coming from the first floor, meaning that now he was surrounded by both sides, he was completely trapped.   
   
But the bugs weren't counting on the sly fox's last hope of escape.   
   
Nick jumped from the balcony to one of the bookshelves' top, then he began to jump from top to top to the rest of the bookshelves, hoping that would get him away from the bugs right into the door from where he entered the library, but his brilliant escape was about to be canceled, as one of the shelves came crashing down, and sent Nick directly to the ground.   
   
Lying below the rests of the bookshelves, Nick tried to stand up and run from the coming swarm, but it was too late, the bugs were flying in circles right on top of him, and suddenly descended violently into the fox's position.   
   
They landed on Nick's fur and began to crawl through his entire body, he could feel them everywhere, in the arms, in the legs, in the gut, in the chest, in the neck, even in his cheeks, the bugs were leaving behind that tingle that would normally drive any mammal insane, he was rolling desperate trying to get them off him, his vision began to faint into black, as his eyes were completely covered by the bugs, Nick was now just screaming in desperation.   
   
Somehow, he managed to stand up and continue running through the library, smashing every wall and bookshelves that he could find, hoping that the strikes would scare the bugs away from him, but in what it seemed to be like, the fourth hit, Nick realized that the bugs were gone, and that in fact, they'd never been there, just like Manchas before.   
   
"Oh c'mon!", Nick knelt and placed both paws on the floor, using his right paw to hit it "What the hell is wrong with me!".   
   
Tears began to crawl from his eyes all the way down to his cheeks, he was trembling in fear, his body was cold again, the emotion that pumped him before was no longer to be inside him, he was completely surrounded by darkness and doubt, thinking that maybe he was actually going crazy due to the fact of being unable to reach Judy.   
   
When he could finally stop crying and stand up, he took a deep breath and began to climb up the stairs, then he remembered what the Scarewolf had done to him back in the hall steps, that strange brown gas he threw at him, that horrible smell it had, the same smell he felt outside the house, now it was clear what happened, Nick was under the effects of the Atrocitox hallucinogen, and he was tasting the consequences of it.   
   
Nick crossed the door in the balcony and got to yet another corridor.   
   
"There's nothing worse than that... What could be worse than a swarm of demon-like bugs?, surely i know... Nothing".   
   
There were multiple doors everywhere, so he chose one randomly and entered there. To his surprise, Nick had entered the room that he and Judy had looked from the outside through the shattered window, which was right at the left side of the door. He was about to leave the room since it looked the same way as before when he checked it from the window, but he remembered something, the Scarewolf did something in that room before leaving it, he placed something near the flower vase scattered pieces on the floor, he needed to know what was it, so he began to search through the mess on the ground.   
   
A red light was coming from below of one of the fragments, Nick was about to pick up the light and see what was emitting it, but a voice coming from his back, make him froze instantly, as it was not just once, but three voices he remembered very, very well.   
   
Nick stood up and turned around to see if what he thought in his mind, was actually real so see if the mammals he thought had just talked to him, were actually there, and they were indeed, they were standing right behind him, with horrible smirks on their pretty little faces.   
   
It was a trio of kids three prey boyscout kids, a zebra a hippo and a sheep, all wearing the same green uniform, they were looking right at Nick's eyes, laughing, trembling in thrill, moving slowly towards the fox, who still couldn't belie what he was seeing.   
   
 _"You're a cop now Nicky?, no one leaves the Troop 914!"_ said the hippo kid.   
   
 _"It seems you've also lost your muzzle..."_ said the sheep kid.   
   
 _"Don't worry, we have the biggest and tightest reserved just for you!"_ said the zebra kid.   
   
The three scouts began to advance slowly towards Nick, they were all laughing and yelling insults at the fox, calling him monster, liar, beast, among other things, while Nick was laying his back to the wall, begging for them to leave, "This is not real... this can't be real..." said Nick again and again, but it was futile, the trio was nearly on top of him, they had pulled out the muzzle and it slowly began to cloud Nick's vision, but right it seemed to be the end for his already squashed little heart, Nick lost it.   
   
He began to scream louder and louder, he ran as fast as he could away from that run, he didn't cared in which direction he may go, he just wanted to never see that horrible muzzle ever again, the same went for the trio that bullied him alongside the rest of their partners when he was a child, he was desperate, terrified, completely nuts, slamming' door after door, going down stairs, turning around in every corner, until he finally lock himself up in a random room, where he snuggled on the floor, and began to cry.   
   
The radio fell from his pocket and accidentally pressed the button in the ground, static came from the speaker, but after a few seconds, Judy's voice came through.   
   
 _"Nick?, it's that you?, Nick?"_  
   
"Ca... Carrots?", Nick was still crying, breathing heavily and could barely open his eyes.   
   
 _"Nick?, what's the matter?, are you crying?"._  
   
"I... I..." Nick swallowed hard and coughed, "I need your help... Judy...".


	6. Brave Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's October 31th in Zootopia, Halloween night. Bogo finds a lead for a case that seemed to be buried, it's up to Judy and Nick to follow this lead and find what has Bogo so concerned as they try to not fall in the claws of worst of their nightmares; the Scarewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first ever attempt on a Fanfic' stuff! This is the last chapter of the case, so i hope you people have enjoyed reading this sort-of short story i wrote :) i plan to write more in the future, so stay tunned' if you liked this work, since more will come in the future!
> 
> Have fun and enjoy this last chapter!

~Horror house, basement~

 

Nick's tone of voice was low, weak, he had indeed broken out in tears, something really bad must have happened to leave him in that state, since he was always the one that told Judy that she shouldn't let anyone see that they got to her, but now, it seemed that something or someone, had got to Nick, and made a really hard impact on the poor fox's being.   
   
"What's the problem Nick?, c'mon!, tell me!" Judy needed to know what was going on with Nick, she couldn't bear the situation of hearing him cry.   
   
"I'm... I'm..." Nick swallowed and tried to take the words out of his mouth, but he couldn't stop crying.   
   
"Nick... It's okay... I'm hearing you loud and clear..." Judy's ear lowered down, she began to feel really bad for Nick, "Just breath in, calm down, and tell me what happened..."   
   
Nick did his best now that Judy was speaking to him, since in a way, it was a huge help to have her hearing him, to hear her voice in the dark, to know that he wasn't alone anymore, he took a really deep breath, cleaned the tears from his eyes, sat down in the floor with his back against a wall, and slowly began to talk.   
   
"I'm scared Judy... I'm scared as hell... And i don't know what to do..." Nick made a pause as he blew his nose a little, "I want to get out of here".   
   
Judy felt strange, normally, it was Nick who had to take the reins of the case when she felt surpassed or about to throw the towel off, it was him who motivated her to keep going on with whatever was the case they were taking on, but now, it was Nick who wanted to run away, the sorrow in his voice tone, the sadness with which he spoke, Judy knew that the situation was completely different this time, it was her turn to help his partner who needed her the most, she... had to find Nick.   
   
"It's okay Nick... We're going to get out, i promise" Judy raised up her ears and began to walk towards the stair to get out from the basement, "Tell me what do you see around, I'm going to search for you".   
   
"I... Let me see..." Nick stood up from where he was, he reached for the door and looked around the corridor, there wasn't much that could give Judy a good clue of his location, the only thing that would distinguish this corridor from the others, would be a huge picture of a lake with a gloomy dark shadow at its center.   
   
"I've seen that picture before! I know just where to find it!" Judy abandoned the basement and began to walk through the corridor in which she was, "Just don't go anywhere Nick, I'm coming right for you!".   
   
"Okay Carrots... I'll be waiting right below the picture...".   
   
Many minutes passed, Nick was crouched wrapping his own knees with his arms, he occasionally would look at both sides to see if Judy showed up from the darkness, but there was no signal of her.   
   
Judy was running through the corridors, all the fear she felt before, all the dread that made her advance carefully almost at the rhythm of a sloth, was now completely covered and dominated by the new emotion inside her heart, the same emotion that made Nick enter the house without hesitate, the same that made Nick's blood boil as he encountered with the Scarewolf many times in the past, that emotion was now making Judy's spirit strong enough to face the darkness of the place, with the sole objective of gathering again with her partner.   
   
At last, Nick's eyes could see Judy in the darkness, she was coming from the left side, she was still wearing the vampire costume that she'd been wearing since they were back at the central square, this time it was no monster, no beast, no swarm, no horrible memories from the past that came to haunt him again, this time was just her, it was the bunny officer that came to his aid, Nick's heart thrilled with joy and quickly stood up, then called for her; "Carrots!".   
   
"Nick!".   
   
Judy began to ran towards his partner, Nick stretched both of his arms as he was preparing for the inevitable hug that they were about to have, Judy prepared to jump right into his partners arms, and Nick's face involuntary drew a smile across it.   
   
But there was one last nightmare that they will have to face to finally gather again.   
   
Nick's look of happiness quickly came to an end as Judy began to transform from her normal bunny form, into what it looked to be a more intimidating version of her vampire costume, she had huge fangs in her mouth, shining red eyes and was flying at maximum speed while screaming Nick's name, with an horrible and bone-chilling tone of voice.   
   
The fox let out a scream and ran right into the room that was just in front of him, where he had been laying against the wall, smashing the door in a desperate attempt to close it.   
   
Judy couldn't understand what she'd just seen, she was about to hug his partner, the one she'd been looking for the entire house, wandering from corridor to corridor, hoping to met him anywhere soon, and when she would finally find him, he would not only let out a terrifying scream, but also run the hell away from her... It just didn't make sense... Unless...   
   
"I KNEW it!, It's ThAt StuPiD wOlf's tRICks again!, JUDY'S NOT here!, She NeVEr was hERe!".   
   
She could hear Nick's scream coming from the room, his voice tone was awkward, chilling, disfigured, like if it wasn't the same Nick that she knew, 'Just what the hell happened to him?', Judy closed in to the door, put her paw in the door knob, then called for Nick.   
   
"Nick!, It's me!, Judy!".   
   
"NOOOOO, You'RE nOt!" there was a noise inside the room, like if something was dropped from above and hit right into the floor, then the sound of erratic steps and scratches, it wasn't sure what was going on since Judy couldn't see what was happening inside.   
   
"Nick... I-I'm going to enter now so please... Calm down..."   
   
Judy entered the room, it was just a common office, like the one she and Nick shared, there was a desk right at the bottom of the office, with a lamp post on the left, a bookshelve with some scattered books on the right, a scratched and pretty battered sofa close to the desk, an old carpet right at the center of the room, and in the bottom, crouched, laying his back to the desk, aiming at Judy with his tranq-gun, Nick was trembling in fear.   
   
The arms of the fox were shaking, his forehead was completely sweated, which made all the makeup fell off from his face. It was even scarier for Judy to look at Nick's eyes, they weren't green emeralds as they normally would, they were just like black bubbles with a tiny little white circle right the center of the eyeballs, empty, cold, filled with despair.   
   
In Nick's mind, the vampire was standing at the other side of the office, blocking his only escape route possible, so he was trapped inside with the monster, he had no other way to run, the only thing that he could was to hope to faint out in desperation, and miraculously wake up in the office, right before Bogo sent him and Judy to the horror house, and that the vampire, the bugs, the kids, were all just a horrible nightmare due to candy excess.   
   
"Nick... Please... Put that gun down..." Judy stretched her paw slowly towards Nick, her ears were down and she had a sorrowful sight in her eyes.   
   
"Hmm..." Nick was breathing heavily, you could hear of his teeth colliding with each other, he was still trembling, and it Judy's words didn't make an effect on the terrified fox. But in the opposite, it only made things worst, since what Nick heard from the voice of his partner, was only a mumbling with the same bone-chilling tone that the vampire used in the corridor, and finally, a horrifying laugh, while she was still threatening him with those huge amethyst eyes, that for him, were blood red crystals.   
   
Judy couldn't think of what to do in a situation like that, but things were just about to get even worse, as she heard steps on the corridor, and then someone's presence right behind her, followed up by the words "Don't move". It was the Scarewolf, he was aiming at Judy with a modified tranq-gun, that instead of shooting tranquilizer darts, it shot Atrocitox darts, and even though the threat of the wolf, Judy turned around and was now face to face with the crook.   
   
His eyes were terrifying, just white eyeballs, they were just as despairing and cold as Nick's black eyeballs, but the Scarewolf wasn't afraid, in fact, he was thrilled, he was enjoying the show that his creation had mounted up for him.   
   
"Seems that officer fox has finally lost it... Does he?".   
   
"You!, you..." Judy wanted to insult him in all the ways her mind could figure out in that moment, but she had to remain calm, she had to restrain herself from doing it, "What have you done to my partner?!".   
   
"I just gave him a piece of my mind" the Scarewolf made a mild gesture moving his head towards Nick, telling Judy to turn around and watch him, "I showed him how horrible and terrifying the Scarewolf can be... I showed him true fear".   
   
Judy turned around and saw Nick, he was still trembling and aiming at her with his tranq-gun, he still had those black eyeballs that resembled all the fear he was going through in that moment, while in the fox's mind, he was now being treated by not only the vampire, but a gloomy black ghoul with a brown head and a horrible smile in his face, who was standing right behind the vampire.   
   
"Oh Nick..." Judy's ears were down, she was starting to loose all existent hope.   
   
"Don't worry my dear..." the Scarewolf putted the gun right behind Judy's neck, "He won't be last mammal that you see break down like that".   
   
"Wh-what?, what do you mean by that?".   
   
"I've got plans for you and all your stupid so-called law defenders... Including-"   
   
"Chief Bogo?", the Scarewolf's smirk disappeared from a few instants, but it drew around his covered face once again.   
   
"So you went to the basement, huh?".   
   
"Yeah, i did, what are you planning to do with those machines you have down there?".   
   
"Well, since you will soon be rolling in the floor begging for the nightmares to stop, I'll tell you anyway..." the Scarewolf pressed Judy's neck with the gun, "When i take care of your stupid partner over there once and for all, you and I are going to have a little trip to the ZPD..."   
   
"What?".   
   
"That's right darling, we are going to load the machines in the car that you idiots left across the street... And when we get to the ZPD main gate, I'm to spread my drug all across the station, sending every last one cop of this damn city in an all-paid trip directly to Hell!".   
   
"That... that is madness!".   
   
"Madness?, oh, no, no... It's going to be fun", the Scarewolf began to laugh maniacally, he could taste victory and success, he was just about to complete his long dreamed revenge on the ones that ruined him once before, "I knew that buffalo couldn't resist to have a lead on me..."   
   
Judy didn't realize the signification of that last sentence, then her intellect kicked in again, and knew exactly what he meant, "You were the one who sent the message and the photograph to the ZPD!".   
   
"Of course, though i was hoping that Bogo himself would show up here... But it seems that i terrified him way too much... So instead, he sent you and that coward fox to find me, what a disgraceful being!", the Scarewolf laughed yet again, while Judy... Was about to break down.   
   
She felt desperate, Nick would not respond to her voice, he couldn't hear her, he couldn't recognize her, all he could was to see her as threat, all of that made the bunny officer's tears to began to crawl from her eyes down the way her cheeks, as she whimpered because all of the sadness what she was feeling, "Nick... I'm so sorry...".   
   
Nick was still aiming at her with the tranq-gun, but suddenly, the vampire stopped from laughing, it was indeed frozen in the place he was standing, a strange white fog rounded-up the vampire, and he could see that the form of the monster began to change, he couldn't hear the mumbling and the bone-chilling tone anymore, instead, he began to hear words, words coming out from the mouth of the vampire, and the voice that he heard, was a really familiar voice, a voice tone that loved and treasured the most... It was Judy's tone of voice.   
   
"I'm so sorry... I've failed you, I've failed us all...".   
   
Though the fog was still covering the vampire, Nick could see that it was indeed transforming into someone else, the fangs disappeared, the red eyes turned off, the cape and the shirt were still there, but it didn't fright him, because now he could see the face of Judy, it was covered in tears, with both of her ears down, standing right in front of the brown head ghoul.   
   
'Save her Wilde... Save her... You have... To save her...', Nick's mind kicked off something within him, it was his blood boiling for the last time of the night, he was still terrified by the ghoul, but he couldn't stand the scene of Judy being threatened by the spectrum, which finally made him to overcome the fear and replace with courage.   
   
'Move the gun... Shut him down... Save her... Save her...'.   
   
"I-I... M-must..." Nick's aim began to slowly move, the objective was no longer Judy but the Scarewolf itself.   
   
"N-Nick...?" Judy's whimpers stopped for a moment, Nick began to talk, and he no longer had the terrified tone he had a while ago.   
   
"M-must... Save... JUDY!" Nick shouted his partner's name, pulled the trigger and shot right at the Scarewolf's neck, sticking at it a tranq-dart.   
   
"No... this can't... be..." the Scarewolf's fear-gun fell from his hand, as he felt weaker and started to loose control of his body, he felt incredibly drowsy and finally he felt to the ground, "You... fool...". Wolfcrane was now sleeping in the corridor.   
   
Judy cleaned the tears from her eyes, she rubbed them and then looked right into Nick, who had stopped trembling and was now covering both of his eyes with his paws, "Nick!", she ran to her partner's side, sitting at his right, wrapping him with both of her arms, "A-are you okay?, Nick...?".   
   
Nick didn't said a word for a few seconds, but finally, he pulled out the paws from his eyes, they were no longer black eyeballs, the green colored eyes were looking normally again, so as the fox himself, who had his smirk back again were it belonged, "I've never felt better Carrots... I'm good".   
   
The hug lasted for what it seemed to be and eternity, Judy's tears began to crawl once again down her cheeks, she was happy that the nightmare had finally ended, and that her partner was just as she remembered him, and that now, he was safe by her side.   
   
"Nick... I'm so sorry" Judy cleaned up the tears from her face as she looked right into Nick's emeralds, "If i had gone back to the patrol with you... Or if i had been more careful... I wouldn't had got caught...".   
   
"It's okay Carrots, i couldn't let anything happen to you".   
   
"The same goes for you, but i let the Scarewolf to tear you apart and I... I couldn't do anything...".   
   
"Carrots", Nick putted his paw on Judy's left cheek, "You did more than you may think".   
   
The looked at each others for a considerable amount of time, Nick finally reacted and remembered the mission they had to complete, "Our radios are still jammed?".   
   
"I-I guess so... We should go back to the patrol".   
   
"Sounds good to me, c'mon, get up", Nick stood up then helped Judy to do it, the crossed the office and were now standing right a the sleeping wolf's side, then Judy noticed that the wolf have dropped not only the fear-gun, but also a brown repellent can, very similar to the pink fox repellent she had time ago.   
   
"Nick look... It's that-"   
   
"It's what this bastard used to drug me at the hall... Atrocitox", Nick picked up the can and the fear-gun, "Let's go Judy, he'll be down for at least two hours, so we have time to go back for handcuffs".   
   
Back at the patrol, the officers called out the precinct and informed about what happened inside the horror house, the station sent a whole bunch of cop cars straight to the old fair, which was soon enough crawling with police officers, reporters, an ambulance, and lots of curious mammals.   
   
Right at the entrance of the horror house, a handcuffed Scarewolf was being led out from the garden to an armored police truck by two officers, while right next to it, Nick and Judy were talking to chief Bogo.   
   
"So... it was him who sent the message" Bogo was looking down to the ground.   
   
"Yeah, he wanted you come and find him", Judy was with her arms crossed and her ears raised up, "He wanted to have revenge on you for what happened at the docks".   
   
"I see...", Bogo sigh deeply and looked back at Nick and Judy, "Hopps, Wilde", his mouth was open, he was about to say something, but he couldn't find the strength to say it, it was way too off from his personality, but he finally did say it; "I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry".   
   
"Was he right chief?", Nick advanced a few steps and was right in front of Bogo, "You were afraid of him?".   
   
"Huh... yeah... kind of..." Bogo closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again "More that i wanted to be, since the Atrocitox somehow burned his image inside my memory, and every time i remembered what happened at the docks, i felt terrified".   
   
"It's okay chief... we understand", Judy putted a paw on the buffalo's hoof.   
   
"It's not Hopps, i shouldn't have sent you because i was afraid of facing him... I'm the responsible for whatever you have gone through inside the horror house...".   
   
"Chief... really it's not-" Nick shoved Judy's arm with his elbow, stopping her from finishing that last sentence, then closing his left eye with a smile in his face.   
   
"I'm going to make up for you both, i promise" Bogo smiled, "You have made an outstanding work tonight... Congratulations, officers".   
   
Nick and Judy looked back at each other, then greeted the chief with the regular paw in the forehead position.   
   
"Why wouldn't our radios work chief?, we really wanted to call the station, but they weren't working as they should..." Judy's ears were now down.   
   
"It's because of this device", Bogo picked up from his pocket a remote control looking-like device, it had a small antenna on the top and a red spotlight that was now turned off, Judy didn't know what was it, but Nick remembered it, he remembered the red light that was hidden in the between the flower vase shards back in the second floor room, he was about to pick it up and to find out was was doing there, but he finally wasn't able to do it since the nightmare of his childhood stroke him hard, and he instantly fled from the room.   
   
"I see... so that was it", Nick took the device from Bogo's hoof then threw it to the ground, squashing it with his paw.   
   
The Scarewolf was entering the truck, he had his hands cuffed in the back side of his waist, he wasn't wearing his mask, so his face was visible, the white fur, the yellow colored eyes, and a scar that crossed his right eye from top to bottom. "You think this is over?, it's never over!", the Scarewolf threatened the officers that were talking right next to the truck, Judy and Bogo didn't move a muscle, but Nick walked right into Wolfcrane's side, he was now face to face with the wolf itself.   
   
He didn't say a word and neither did the wolf, the fox had a smirk in his face as he pulled out from his pocket the brown gas can, the pointed it right to the wolf's face then stopped; "Have a taste of your medicine, freak", he dew the remaining gas inside the can right into Wolfcrane's eyes, the wolf began to cough and move from side to side, Nick kicked him right into the truck's back part and closed the door, then the truck started to move.   
   
The Scarewolf was screaming in fear inside the truck, who knows what kind of nightmare he was now living, but it surely made Nick feel a lot better.   
   
"Wilde!, that wasn't necessary!" Bogo took the gas can from the fox's paw.   
   
"Necessary?, no... It was fun".   
   
Judy and Nick left the old fair, they were now back at their patrol going down the street back to the central square. Nick was looking through the window while Judy was driving, she saw how Nick was still acting strange since they left the fair, she stopped at a side of the street, then turned off the engine.   
   
"What's the matter Carrots?".   
   
"I could ask you the same Nick, do you feel okay?", Judy looked back to Nick, "I still don't get why you didn't want to go to the hospital, you were affected by the drug after all...".   
   
"Don't worry, I'm fine... It's just that..."   
   
"It's just that... that what?".   
   
Nick turned around then looked right into Judy's eyes, the moment was pretty similar to when they were hugging back at the office in the horror house, the time stopped again, and they felt that everyone else in the world was completely gone while they were still looking at each other.   
   
"Do you know what i feared the most?".   
   
"Uhm, no, you still don't tell about the things you saw while you were drugged...".   
   
"It's not about what i saw... But about what i thought, that scared me the most".   
   
"And... what did you though that scared you so badly?".   
   
They were still looking at each other, until suddenly, Nick wrapped his arms around Judy, then spoke right into her ear, "I was afraid that i would never see you again, dumb bunny...", Judy's eyes were petrified, but her arms began to move, wrapping Nick towards her as the fox kept talking, "I told you before, i couldn't let anything bad happen to you... Or else I... I...".   
   
"Nick, it's okay" Judy pressed stronger, "You did save me in the end, for that i thank you".   
   
"And so did you..." Nick did pressed with the same gentle and kind strength, "In the end, it was your voice that made me react...", they both separated, and were yet again looking at each other, seeing a beautiful dream realized in the eyes of the other, both felt like if their were flying, like if they could touch the sky, they felt safe, protected, loved, and they both liked it.   
   
"Thank you Carrots, you're one brave bunny".   
   
"And you're my favorite courageous fox, officer Wilde".   
   
Both of them smiled as Judy turned on the engine of the car, then continued they travel back to the precinct, since the long Halloween had now ended, and both Nick and Judy knew that while they stick together, they would never be afraid of anything else ever again.

 

The Dreadful Case

END~

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
